


Untitled

by Kagamichin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Romance, Scents & Smells, Too many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't alone, now he knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Because of @not-derekhale idea on tumblr: http://sourwolfsden.tumblr.com/post/128826711224/teen-wolf-sterek-fan-fic-idea

The dark sky was clear with no clouds to be seen, the moon on its peak was shining and huge. From the backseat of the Jeep Stiles could see the shadows around him clearer than any other night. The chill air around him made him shiver, curling even more on the soft material of the seat to get comfortable. For an instant he let himself stop thinking about all his problems and took a deep breath.

His Jeep smelled like something citric and grassy, but there was also the fragrance of something sweet… He couldn’t identify exactly what they were. However, he could place the other two smells that were pungent on every inch of his Jeep: woody and… Leather. When have the smells changed, he wondered wreaking his nose but taking a deep breath nonetheless. He remembered the smells of lemon and roses, vanilla, and clean clothes faintly. Where were the smells that once were so strong in his Jeep, “my mother’s Jeep,” he recalled.

Time flies, they say, and so the smells and also the memories have all the same faith: at some point, they are forgotten. As time passes by right in front of our eyes, the memories that once were clear as the dark blue sky over Stiles, start to fade into an ugly gray, a blur of unrecognizable and messy figures, feelings and smells, where smiles and happy faces were no longer there when you need them.

He missed his mother and the days when all the three of them could have a meal together, laugh together or even argue over stupid little things. That’s what family are for after all. Stiles smiled. He wouldn’t forget all the precious moments that they had. Even though the smells around him had changed, he wouldn’t forget.

Stiles took another deep breath and closed his eyes, inhaling again the so recognizable scent of Derek Hale. He wasn’t dumb to not notice that the leather and woody kind of smells all over his Jeep was Derek’s. He had stopped counting how many times he had to save the wolf’s life and drive him from downtown to Derek’s loft, or wherever Derek would be safe.

Being safe wasn’t something that Stiles was used to, not even in his dreams. Nightmares still hunt him down almost every night, and each time he had awoken with his body shaking, heart beating frantically, and alone at home. At these times he tried to remember Derek’s mantra: Alpha, Beta, Omega. Even though he wasn’t a werewolf just the thought of Derek’s voice repeating something that might help Stiles to calm down and bring him back to reality was almost enough to give Stiles a minute of peace.

A tap on the window right above his head made Stiles jump immediately, heart racing as if he had run a marathon. His eyes were focusing on the figure outside. Frowning Stiles unlocked the doors, and Derek Hale was now sitting right next to Stiles.

“What the hell are you doing? Are you so keen to see if the poor human heart can jump from his throat right to the ground? I almost had a heart attack!” Stiles yelled, exasperated.

“You shouldn’t be here. It’s dangerous.” Derek’s tone wasn’t happy, but serious and determined to get Stiles out of there.

“C'mon it’s not like that. I’ve done this before. I can tell you it’s safe. No danger zone here.” Stiles widen his arms to make a point. “Besides, I’ve got plenty of wolfsbane and mountain ash on the front seat.”

Derek sighed, murmuring something that Stiles couldn’t really understand, but he voiced loudly nonetheless.

“You’ve been hiding a lot lately, don’t you think?”

“So you really are being a creepy guy following me around…” Stiles rolled his eyes. That wasn’t even new. He knew Derek sometimes showed up, lurking around his Jeep for God knows how long but he had never bothered to talk to Stiles to tell him that he wasn’t safe, until now.

“Stiles…”

Stiles knew that tone. A warning. A worried warning. Derek was worried about him.

“Alright, alright, you won.” Stiles shrugged, “But I don’t wanna go home now, not tonight.”

“You should–” Stiles knew that he was going to be lectured by Derek, immediately interrupting him.

“You don’t understand what is like waking up alone at home in the middle of the night having no one to make sure you are okay and alive and…”

“I do,” Derek said quick, one hand reaching for Stiles’ chin, fingers running through the outline of his face until he stopped at Stiles' neck, tenderly caressing that spot.

Stiles gasped. He had said something ridiculous without noticing.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles leaned forward, laying his forehead on Derek’s shoulder. “It’s been a hell of a week, things are not okay Derek, and I don’t know what to do.”

“Everything will work out, eventually.” Derek’s fingers tangled in Stiles’ hair, holding him tight against him. The gesture was comforting and warm. Derek’s leather jacket pressed against Stiles' nose made something inside him jump in anticipation.

“You know what? Roscoe doesn’t smell like my mom anymore. I don’t know when it happened but…” Stiles tone was quiet and unhurried, and his body was getting even closer to Derek. “Roscoe smells like you.” Stiles nuzzled closer to Derek’s neck, inhaling more than just the leather scent but the strong fragrance of wood, grass and something else. “And I really don’t mind.”

Stiles snapped his head up, meeting Derek’s eyes. A different glint was illuminating them. Stiles focused his attention on Derek’s mouth, watching those lips parting from each other and a darting tongue moistening them. Stiles followed the movement, copying it shamelessly. His eyes flicked back to Derek’s, and impulsively Stiles closed the distance between their mouths. It was a caste touch of lips when none of them moved back nor even flinched, Stiles’ tongue dared to press against Derek’s lips, and in the next moment, Stiles’ mouth was being devoured in a not so gentle kiss. Their mouths connected, tongues dancing between their lips, slowing down at every second until both were taking their own time to discover and enjoy the gentle motion of each other movements.

At some point between a quick peck and full mouth kisses, they stopped to take some deep breath. Their foreheads were against each other, and hands hovering over each other clothes and skin, caressing affectionately.

“If next time that I ran away from everybody else, I bring you with me, will I be safer?” Stiles whispered, holding Derek’s hand.

“No one will ever hurt you, Stiles.” Derek intertwined their finger “You are safe with me.”

Stiles surpassed a laugh about how cocky Derek could sometimes be. He just giggled and smiled instead.


End file.
